Error
by RainbowMinnieMuffin
Summary: 'Are you okay' asked Mel, leaning over my bed, looking worried. Well, someone just saw me without any colour in my irises, someone wants me (Remila) and my twin sister Penelope, dead and apparently there is a spy in this school that might kidnap us, so god dammit. 'Yeah, I'm fine,' I said.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dreams and nightmares

_I was in a blue room with pictures of me and my sister on the wall. A bed was in the right corner of the room. I stared at Penelope who was fast asleep. I kissed her head softly and as quietly as I could, I walked back to my plain violet room with posters of pop stars and most known people in history covering my walls. There, on my bed, casually laying was my worst nightmare. I screamed a piercing, bloody scream._

'What is it Remila?' Said my mum, Imia's voice from above. I opened my eyes and yes, above my head were my mum and my sister's eyes peering down at me curiously.

'It's nothing Inky.' My trembling voice replied. I couldn't help it shaking. Were my nightmares that bad? Did they really have to worry about me?

'Penelope.' She said cautiously.

'Nightmares right?' Asked Penny

'Sure some nightmares. Why not?'

My mum frowned and I added to please her.

'Of course it is my lovelies.'

That caught my mum a smile and a booming laugh from Penny. When my sister's laughter died she turned to my mum.

'I'll stay with her in bed,' She pointed her body towards me. 'Your bed is surely big enough.'

Sure my bed was ginormous but most off the place were taken by me and my few cuddles but still I would not let her get waked up by one of the nightmare again.

'You can't, go both back to your sweet dreams.' I commanded very sternly making an impressive impression of a mother.

'No.' she replied matter-of-factly.

'You win.' I said not bothering fighting in the middle of the night. Her problem. _I'm such a careless sister_ said a part of my brain.

My mum looked at us and then exited the room closing the door after her while Penny got herself comfortable in my bed.

'You don't want your cuddles?' I asked.

'It's okay really.' She replied faintly. 'Because I already got about five of those in my arms already.'

'No!' I screamed 'They're mine!' I said using the moonlight that went through my window to snatch them back from her. She knew what I was going to do and put them out of my reach.

'No.' she said again for the second time this night.

'God you are so damn screw in the morning.'

Instead she asked 'Do you want me to sing you to sleep?'

I smiled 'Yes if you give me back my toy rabbit Andrew.'

She did and sang Danny Boy in a melodious voice. I smiled knowing she was singing my favourite song.

Quietly I drifted away into and dreamless sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Invitation

My eyes flew open and the world came to life. No nightmares. I started doing a victory dance when a groan came from next to me. My sister turned and didn't say any more sound showing she was awake. Oops, my bad. I decided that I might as well start taking a shower.

The water running on my body felt so unreal. I made a twist with my wrist and the water looped before hitting the ground. Yes, this is unnatural. Since I'm born I have that sort of power over the water. My sister controlled the fire. We were like opposites.

After being in the shower for half an hour I got out. I knew I had to at one point. I grabbed a towel and wiped myself dry. I put my jeans and purple t-shirt which spelled the word: _If you love something it will always come back to you_. It was my favourite t-shirt. I stared at my reflection. Good enough for a Sunday I guess. I took my brush and started brushing my blond curls that went till my shoulders. When that done I started putting my make-up, blood red lips on my very pale one, black eyeliner on my blue eyes and soft purple eye-shadow to finish it. Suddenly my sister's voice echoes in my head.

'Good morning, you are very lucky I am in a good mood but you better come out in five minutes.'

Yes, we can also a power of telepathy. The nearer she is the better I can hear it. Oh, and one more though that might be interesting, if we look into each other's eyes we can send pictures or videos from our point of view. There's a disadvantage too about that (like everything else), our irises and pupils disappear if we look into each other's eyes. We usually close them when we message but we do that not often to not cause suspicions.

I open the door and there she stands her armpit length fizzy red hair swinging because of the breeze I caused.

'Can you tell me about the nightmare now that mums gone?'

I don't respond but instead look into her ginormous, wise, green eyes and let her see the nightmare. After that it's done she whispers softly.

'Thanks Remy.'

I pass her and go into the kitchen. I make breakfast and look at the clock. 1st June 11:02 a Sunday. Still three more weeks until my birthday and Penny's, the 24th and we would be turning 11 years old.

Penny gets down and we eat lunch in a peaceful quiet. Today was my turn to wash the dishes and I get up without complaining. In the kitchen the smell of soap is faint and we hear me scrubbing the plates. When I'm almost done I hear hooting. It must me my imagination but my imagination doesn't go far because Penny bursts in all breathless and stuff.

'Owls'

That's all she has to say before I barged through the doors towards the sound of the hooting.

In the living room, sitting on the table, there is two brown owls looking at me with beady eyes. Then I hear Penny's breathing and I know she is there, just as breathless as I am.

I approach them slowly as if not to scare them and grab the envelope attached to his foot (if you call that one). I hear shuffling of feet and I look at the top of the envelope. It read:

Ms. Penelope White

We exchange looks and burst out laughing. It felt nice after all that tension. I look and see the owls had taken flight and thank them under my breath. We exchange envelope and I feel better now that it read:

Ms. Remila White

Way better. I don't wait for my sister. I sit down on the sofa in front of a glass table which reflected the television. We never watch it but our mum is glued to it. Literally. We prefer to read books. Fiction books not facts, that's way too boring but Penny does read them. On it read:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: GIDEON KITCHE**_

_**Dear Ms. White,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you h**_

_**ave been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,**_

_**Liliania Porycle**__**,**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

On the second piece of paper read:

_**All items in the list below will be found in London:**_

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**UNIFORM**_

_**First-year students will require:**_

_**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**_

_**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**_

_**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**_

_**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**_

_**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**_

_**COURSE BOOKS**_

_**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**_

_**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**_

_**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**_

_**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch**_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

_**Wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set**_

_**Glass or crystal phials**_

_**Telescope set**_

_**Brass scales**_

_**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.**_

Okay. London. Mum. Witch. Me. Yep, that is about all _I _can register. I look into my sisters eyes. The green usual peaceful eyes are confused. Exactly like me.

My throat is stuck so I use my brain.

'Soooooo….. Talk to mum. We must. Right?'

'I think so.' Is all she says.

'Okay let me get this straight. We are wizards, we are going to Hogwarts, the wizard's school and we get to keep a pet.'

She rolls her eyes. The pet part bit, I saw, did also excite her.

'Pets, pets, pets, pets, pets…'

I chanted through the day. Well it seemed natural. I could control water and Penny fire. I told her about that but all she says is:

'They ask us for a wand so I guess it's not really that. I'm really not sure.'

Penny not sure and confused was weird. So wrong. We spend our time studying the witches and wizards that when our mum came from work at 17:00 we didn't hear her. She came up to fetch us and looked over our heads saying.

'Penny you actually got Remy to study something other than pop stars. What is the topic?'

'Our past.' I responded before my sister could.

'Oh, you even got her to talk before you well…' She trailed off. 'Oh.' She just, simply said. 'The time has come.'

'The time of what?' My sister said and adding in our head 'Beat you little cheeky monkey.'

'The truth.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Truth

The bus is really the best place to think when your journey is half an hour long. I was deep in thought about the conversation of yesterday.

_Flashback:_

''Your dad was a wizard and fell in love with me, when I told him I had twins he got excited to see if you were going to be witches. When you were born you were so adorable. Time passed and when finally you were two Penny set fire to a towel because it was bedtime and, while she was brushing her teeth, I told her there would be no bedtime story tonight. You quickly soothed her and with a twist of your hand you set the fire off. I put you guys to bed in a rush and went back to the bathroom. I touched the towel and it was wet, you had used water to put it off, I realised. I went down stairs to tell your father and told him that scene. He didn't believe me so he made a truth potion.''

''He gave it to me and you girls and we told him everything. He got mad and left the next day. I never understood why but its life and we just have to live it. Oh, I forgot to tell you guys that he erased your memory so that you don't remember him and made a story about him leaving when he learned I had twins even if it made him seem like a bad father.'' My mum finished the story looking at the wall but she wasn't really there she was far away in a memory we will never be able to relate too.

_End of flashback_

After our mum told us this we had just stayed quiet during our dinner and the only words that came out were goodnight, this morning too we hadn't said anything except hi and bye. I replayed this conversation in my head, I couldn't help it.

'Is it true' I asked myself.

'Yes' replied my sisters voice in my head. Sheesh, we could never get some privacy.

'How do you know what I was thinking about?'

'Well till your voice came barging into my thoughts I was thinking about what mum said too'

I glared at the person sitting next to me. Turned back and just at that moment we arrived and I got out first wanting to get away as fast as possible.

I got to my class (thankfully my sister and I weren't in the same) and handed the homework into the homework tray. Stupid projects.

''Hello Remila.'' Said my teacher's voice, Mrs. Willow.

''Good morning'' I replied my voice loud in the silence

''You can give your homework straight to me if you want?'' She asked.

I took back my project from the tray and to it to the teacher's desk. She took it from me and started flicking through it wordlessly.

I sat down on my usual place and watched the place get filled with students.

Pretty soon it was filled and we took the register and no one was missing which my teacher's comment was.

''Great''

Language arts first.

'Yay!' I said sarcastically when my teacher announced it.

'Shut up' my sister said.

'Sorry' I said not at all sorry.

The day was slow and easy. I got bored at every lesson and when the bus came and 15:00 to pick us up I was the first out of the classroom and was first at the bus station.

When_ we _arrived at home we shouted in chorus

''I'm home'' and then went to do our geo homework that was due on Wednesday.

When Penny was done she came into my room and helped me with it, our 'misunderstanding' gone. I heard a shuffle and looked at my door and saw bright blue eyes staring back at me.

''Caught'' and my sister followed my gaze to see what I meant by that.

As my mum opened the door her guilty face showed. The faint ray off sunlight that came through the glass made her blond curls shine. She looked so much like me and me and Penny guessed that our father looked more like her; we weren't sure because we hadn't dared to aske mum in case it would upset her.

''Sorryyyyyyy.'' She said acting like a little girl.

''Bad Inky,'' I replied playing with her ''Go to the corner right now and don't you dare turn to look what we are doing.''

She quietly moved to the furthers corner where I was pointing and stayed there but not before coming to us and giving us a hug.

We finished our homework and, all 3, went downstairs, into the kitchen to get the rest of food and eating it enjoying each other's company.

Penny stayed down to do the cleaning duty and I went up to the computer room and played, Penny joined me on hers and we played till 8:00 and went to bed to read till 8:30.

I slept and had no nightmares but instead a dream about witches and wizards having a battle at a huge castle, which later I would realise, would be the battle of Voldemort and the famous Harry Potter.


End file.
